minecraftsmpsurvivaltutorialsntipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivng your first day in the server
I am pretty sure you guys who are reading this particular wiki have at least some basic knowledge about Minecraft, but all that is just an assumption. If so, then I will get you started. When you log in to the server First things first, the situation when you log in to the server. Depending on servers, you might spawn in a majestic diamond block made room with overpowered enchanted diamond tools like sharpness V or efficiency V, and with the best armor in the world, diamond armor wth Protection IV, or you might just spawn in an uncharted territory where you see nothing but seas, trees, sand, grass and montains miles and miles along with the most basic 'wood-age' tools. Even worse, you might get trapped in a spawn jail, where server admins will/ probably identify you closely in creative, and will only let you out if you deem worthy. So let me describe situations in each of these. *'The ultimate diamond tool situation' If you do enter the server to find yoursleves with the best riches in the world a Minecrafter can ever afford, watch out. It probably means the server is full of PvP active people waiting to grab a piece of meat from the newcomers, often in a group. In that case, put on the diamonds amor wothout hesitation, whip out your sword, and go out of the room and find out what meanie is in store for you. If its just a few people with diamond sword, you're in luck. If it's just someone nastier who wields a bucket of lava and dumps it on you right when you exit the room, you have horrible luck. In either case, it is advisable to dash out of the room ASAP and just try to make it as far as possible. *'The 'wood-age' situation' Once you enter the server and get equipped with the tools made of wood, try not to hang around spawn and get the hell outta here. Make sure to collect plenty of wood and cobblestone along the way, upgrade your tools and move out of there. Just don't go out too far or if you die you will be back at spawn with NO tools and NO quick access to your oh-so-well-hidden base. *'The jailed situation' If you enter the server and find yourself in a room made of bedrock with no exit, it is most likely that you are at a spawn jail. Even so, don't panic and start spamming messages that you want to be out, else it might irritate the server admins and kick or ban you from the server. Instead, wait for them to check you and once you do pass the muster they will let you in the server and most likely spawnpoint you at some other safe area. If not, it clearly means that the server admins just created this for the sake of watching poor newbies being tortured in the chambers and most likely ragequit. You have passed the test! Congrats! But what next?? Most people find themselves in a situation that once they have a completely safe base set in their server, they don't know what to do. Simply put, mining will be the best option at this point, especially if you are in a serious need of raw materials. I assume that you guys do know about which point is the most diamond-rich yet the safest level to mine diamonds, but even though i mention diamond that does not mean I asked you to dump the redstone you found into the lava. If you find some gold, keep it too. As for diamond, if you got the overpowered efficiency V, unbreaking III and Fortune III or Silk Touch I then you are in luck, 'cause you have enough to craft your enchantment table almost instantly once you mine iff the obsidian and diamonds. If not, good luck. Minecraft logistics is so that 3.097 diamonds spawn per chunk on average(From the Minecraft wiki). Once you DO get 3 diamonds craft the pick and get those obsidian. If you entered a Minecraft server that just started it is likely that people have not built a Nether portal yet, but if you enter a server that has been thee for a long time then, it is certain that they have already used Nether portals as a form of quick transport. In these cases, just find a blaze spawner in a Nether fortress, or a blaze farm preferably and get yourselves soom good ol' blaze rods. Also, if you can rob or take, depending on whose farm are you at, your fellow server-mates' nether warts and soul sand, and flee before they find out. 'Redstone-ism' is very, very important! By now, I reckon you should hae collected tons and tons of redstone. If you did, great! If you didn't because you found too little, head back mining or rob redstone from the server guys. However, if you didn't 'cause you felt it was too inventory occupying and dumped it, YOU ARE A PLAIN IDIOT! Redstone is oh-so-useful, and in some cases had saved countless livestock and time, by sealing up anything with the press of a button, sitting idle, shaking your legs while you sit comfartably in your home's sofa while you watch TNT blow up a land you wanted to clear or a mountain that has been on your nerves since the beginning of time. Yes indeed, redstone IS important. But dude, you need slimeballs too. Just go into a swamp biome and grab them, brosky. And of course, craft your sticky pistons for the redstone to power, and I once again assume you have decent redstone knowledge, or at least enough to know how to power a piston. Dispensers are also an important form of traps too, and are essential in defeating what we know and love as juggernauts, with also what we call godpowered gear. So, imagine yourselves in a situation when such a juggernaut is chasing you, and all you have is traps and traps and lots of traps. Use the dispensers to your advantage. Fill them chock full of harmful splash potions like harming II or poison II, then they will be easy meat even with their armor. If you ask why, it's because even though a full set of protection IV armor takes in 96% of close to all sources of damage, it doesn't protect anyone from potion effects, and that just wraps up how important redstone can be. Clearing up So now you know the basics of survivng your first 'day' in Minecraft SMP server, but there is much more to go on that will be explained in the other tutorials, so take a peep at 'em or risk hugging a creeper in broad daylight and yucks, I don't love these romances a lot...